Hitherto known stationary devices for hemodialysis installed in hospitals are usually supplied with electrical energy from the utility power outlets and depend upon the delivery of pressurized water. A dialyzing solution is prepared by means of built-in mixers.
Mobile devices for hemodialysis comprise a container of a dialysis solution, a supply of electrical energy from automobile alternator or generator, and a minimum of those parts that must be sterilized. That is why hoses for dialyzing solution are used only once.
A drawback of known mobile devices for hemodialysis having a container of a dialyzing solution is the rapid increase in the concentration of microorganisms in the unsterile dialyzing solution. If bacterium contamination in the dialyzing solution exceeds a concentration of 1000 microorganisms/ml, then there exists for a patient a risk of pyrogenic and septic complications. A preparation of a dialyzing solution of a low concentration of microorganisms under 100/ml, e.g. from freshly distilled water or from water irradiated by a germicide discharge tube, requires considerable electric power and that is why it is not possible to do it in an ambulance or other automobile. Therefore the dialyzing solution is prepared only from water examined in advance as to bacterium content. Such an examination takes much time.
To heat the dialyzing solution by electric current requires much power from the automobile electric generator. The clinical complications of medical treatment--like decreased blood pressure, vertigo or spasms--can be removed by application of the corresponding medicaments that often decrease the treating effect of hemodialysis. When a device for hemodialysisis used in a self-care operation by a patient who is sleeping or hard of hearing, there is a risk that the patient will not observe the acoustic or optical alarm, and will not correct the operation of the device.